


Home

by KatlanaCross



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Ballet Struggles, Completed, Confession of Fleelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Macavity, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Past Abuse, im not sure how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatlanaCross/pseuds/KatlanaCross
Summary: "Mungojerrie just wanted to belong. He wanted nothing more than to feel love and acceptance from the very place he was supposed to call home."orMungjerrie doesn't feel at home with the Jellicles and Munkustrap knows exactly how to fix that
Relationships: Mungojerrie/Munkustrap (Cats)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get into this I want to say this isn't edited, so I apologize for any mistakes. I've had this sitting in my google docs for months now and it feels fantastic to finally get it out there. Anyways enough of my rambling, enjoy!

Mungojerrie just wanted to belong. He wanted nothing more than to feel love and acceptance from the very place he was supposed to call home. The tribe didn’t feel like a home just yet, it felt like just another place to lay his head for the night. He yearned for the day he could call the tribe home. The other cats were warm, friendly, and even welcoming towards him and his twin sister. They took them under their wings yet Mungojerrie couldn’t quite fit in. Home wasn’t here, it was with Macavity and his lackeys. Home was Macavity’s king-sized bed with silk sheets and the pain that came with it. Apart of him wanted nothing more than to crawl back into Macavity’s arms and apologize for everything. To be held in the older tom’s tight embrace and he hated it. He hated the fact he was too weak to resist those thoughts. The fury that usually followed burned hot within him. 

Mungojerrie took a deep breath and stretched as far as he could. His right arm reaching towards the stars while his right leg wobbled as he stood on his toes with his left leg pointed out. The orange, black, and white-furred tom wasn’t use to this type of dancing. It was something he never learned, yet here he was; all stretched out for Munkustrap to see. He felt exposed in a way he never felt before. It was like all of his flaws were on display for the slightly older tom to see. 

“You need to stand straight.” Munkustrap said then put his hands on Mungojerrie’s waist. His fingertips brushed up against the exposed skin of his sides, causing the orange tom’s tail to twitch in response. His touch was electrifying yet gentle at the same time. His skin tingled under Munkustrap’s fingers, causing him to bite his lower lip. Mungojerrie’s body yearned for more; he didn’t realize how starved he was until this very moment. Sure Macavity touched him, but it was never good. Macavity’s touches were always cold and full of pain.

“This is out of my element, Munku,” Mungojerrie replied. “My mom didn’t make me learn ballet.”

Munkustrap laughed and the orange and black tom swore it’s the best sound he’s ever heard. The silver tom’s laugh was warm and genuine with no malicious intent insight. Mungojerrie would be lying if he said he hasn’t grown quite fond of the slightly older tom in the short time he’s been there. He’s the complete package; he’s sweet, loving, protective, and on top of all that he’s a fantastic dancer. Queens and toms alike throw themselves at their fierce protector. Munkustrap could have chosen anyone to be his dance partner and the fact he chose Mungojerrie out of everyone made him feel special.

“You don’t need to know how to do ballet. You just need to be flexible and can dance.” The silver tom explained. “And you can do both.” 

Mungojerrie rolled his eyes. Munkustrap helped the orange, black, and white tom straighten his back and put his leg where it needed to be. He slowly turned and put his leg in front of him before putting his right foot flat on the ground. The orange, black, and white-furred tom raised his left leg in the air before getting on his toes again. 

“I don’t think I’m doing this right.”

“You’re doing great, keep going!”

Mungojerrie inhaled then put his left leg back on the ground. While still standing on his toes, he lowered himself to the ground ending in a full split. He looked at Munkustrap for direction. He didn’t know what to do since he’s never seen the dance in action. Sure he’s heard about it, but seeing and hearing are two different things. 

“You have to stretch your back and arms.” Munkustrap instructed. The orange, black, and white tom pouted then did what he was told. He was definitely going to be feeling this the next morning. Mungojerrie then arched his back and swung this torso in one swift motion, making sure his hand didn’t glide across the ground as he did so. 

“Don’t arch your back too much, you don’t want to hurt yourself.” 

“Can we stop for now? If I do anymore stretching I’m going to pull something.” The orange, black, and white tom whined. 

Mungojerrie didn’t mean to whine and loathed the fact he did, but he needed a break. Munkustrap was going to wear him out quickly if he didn’t. Hopefully, the silver tom is understanding. 

“Of course!” The silver tom replied then held out his hand. Mungojerrie took it and the slightly older tom helped him to his feet. The orange, black, and white tom looked Munkustrap in the eyes, being met with a wave of pale blue. His eyes were kind and full of love, unlike Macavity’s who’s was cold and lifeless. They sparkled like gemstones and were easy to get lost in. Not that Mungojerrie minded any, he could get lost any day. They say that eyes are the window to the soul, if that’s the case then Munkustrap’s is beautiful. 

“Jerrie, are you okay?” 

Mungojerrie snapped out of his thoughts. “Huh?” He didn’t realize he was staring. “Oh, yeah I’m fine.” He looked away from the older tom and blushed.

The silver tom laughed, making Mungojerrie’s knees weak. Munkustrap was perfect in every way and it wasn’t fair. It was like he was handcrafted by the Everlasting Cat themself. 

“Hey, Munku?” 

“Yeah, Jerrie?” 

“Why did you chose me to be your dance partner?” 

The question caught Munkustrap off guard, causing him to pause. Mungojerrie bit his lip as his body started to shake. He couldn’t tell if the silver tom was upset with him or not and the fact that he could have possibly upset him terrified him. He didn’t mean to upset Munkustrap, he just wanted to know why him. Why Mungojerrie? Why him? There’s nothing special the orange, black, and white tom. If anything he’s the opposite. He’s just a washed-up tom with a fucked up past and the scars to show for it. If anything he’s the tom you stay far away from. Yet here Munkustrap stands only inches away from him. Mungojerrie just didn’t understand it. Sure the tribe is welcoming, but he worked for Macavity. They should be afraid of him- he should be afraid of them. He’s seen unspeakable horrors all because someone was nice and welcoming towards him. 

“Because I want to get to you know you.” Munkustrap responded. “I like you and I want to get to know you better.”

Did he hear that right? Did Munkustrap just say likes him? Mungojerrie froze, unsure of how to respond. Munkustrap likes him and wants to get to know him. 

“You do?” The orange, black, and white tom said in disbelief. “You actually mean that?”

“I do.” 

A warm fuzzy feeling overtook Mungojerrie as he stood frozen in his place. Munkustrap likes him and he actually means it! He’s not lying to him so that he can get something. His words were genuine; they actually meant something and for once in his life, Mungojerrie could believe someone. It was refreshing yet terrifying at the same time. Maybe it’s not the tribe that’s supposed to be his home, maybe it’s Munkustrap. Maybe home is where he wants to make it, and right now he just wants to be with the silver tom who makes the butterflies that live in his stomach flutter. The two toms stood close together with the tips of their shoes brushing as they did so. Munkustrap leaned over, their lips brushing together. Mungojerrie gripped the silver tom’s waist and pulled him into a kiss. Munkustrap quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around his neck. Mungojerrie swears he feels sparks fly as the two of them kissed. The kiss was magical and full of passion that Mungojerrie has never felt before. Sure he’s had kisses before, not like this. Compared to Macavity’s this was a real kiss. 

After what felt like hours, the two toms pulled away. Munkustrap looked at Mungojerrie with a dorky smile, causing the black, orange, and white tom to blush. The silver tom was too beautiful for words. No amount of sentences he could spin together can describe him. Someone call the Heaviside Layer because they’re missing an angel. 

“You know if you take a picture it lasts longer.” Munkustrap joked, snapping the slightly younger tom out of his thoughts. Mungojerrie blushed harder. He didn’t realize he was staring, but could you blame him? Munkustrap is simply the eighth wonder of the world. 

“Oh, I will. You’re simply beautiful Munku.” 

Now it was Munkustrap’s turn to blush. Even when the silver tom is blushing he’s still the most beautiful cat Mungojerrie has ever seen. The slightly older tom leaned over and kissed him again, cupping his cheeks as he did so. His hands slide down the Mungojerrie’s neck and landed on his shoulders. The two of them pulled away once more then pressed their foreheads together. The two toms said nothing as the two of them enjoyed the presence of each other. They didn’t need words, only each other. This what home is. Home is what you make of it. At this very moment, Mungojerrie has felt at home more than he ever has. 

“Thank you.” The orange, black, and white tom whispered. 

“For what?” Munkustrap asked as he pulled away to look Mungojerrie in the face. 

“For believing in me.”

“Always.” The silver tom replied then kissed the orange, black, and white tom again. He’s home. Mungojerrie is finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want! My handle is katlanacross


End file.
